


变成胖丁怎么办

by Ramine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles变成了胖丁, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramine/pseuds/Ramine
Summary: Charles变成了胖丁，Erik需要通过某种方式让他变回来。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	变成胖丁怎么办

Charles Xavier变成了胖丁。

这件事情发生得极其诡异，但是Erik还是理出了其中的逻辑。首先，根据Charles的回忆，其生父是一只可以变成人类的胖可丁；其次，Charles在毕业典礼上喝了大概有两三品脱的啤酒，如果不是尿在Erik的摩托车上，他应该会因膀胱破裂而死；然后，Erik把Charles带回家，自作主张地喂了他自己母亲半年前送的解酒药——

当第二天日上三竿之时，Erik睁开惺忪的双眼，发现怀里多了一个从未出现在过自己家的毛绒玩具。它是淡粉色的，上面覆盖着又短又密的绒毛，摸起来还有温度。

等等，温度？

就在Erik以为这是自己的错觉时，在毛绒玩具的某两个裂缝处，一双巨大的眼睛毫无预兆地睁开了，伴随着一句慵懒的“Erik？”

Erik Lehnsherr，Charles Xavier的幼儿园同学、初中同学、高中同学、大学同学（虽然不在一个系），听到这无比熟悉的声音，尖叫着把“毛绒玩具”扔在了床上。

一秒钟之后，“毛绒玩具”抬起自己短短的手臂（或者手掌？），尖叫着昏死了过去。

“所以这到底是怎么回事？”半个小时以后，恢复神志的Erik率先说道。

“我不知道。”Charles睁着那双水盈盈的蓝眼睛，无神地看着他。

“等等，”Erik像是突然意识到了什么，“我得先证明你是Charles变成的胖丁，不是什么机构派出来的怪物——”

“宝可梦怎么是怪物？”一阵愤怒划过Charles的脸颊（或者说身体）。然而Erik根本没有留意到对方的神情，他马上问道：

“咱俩那张共同的银行卡密码是多少？”

“770402。”

“我去年过生日你送了我什么礼物？”Erik继续追问。去年的生日他没有举办派对，只有几个亲朋好友送来礼物表示祝福，Erik确信Charles费尽心思送给他的礼物应该没有第三个人知道，因为那是一台据说是奥逊威尔斯使用过的——

“一台Moviola。”

“前年呢？”Erik此刻有点怀疑，万一有第三个人参与到Charles去年的礼物策划中。

“围巾，我自己用两卷Loopy Mango 的美利奴羊毛织的，颜色是冰山灰，你现在要我说棒针的型号吗——”Charles看上去有点火大，两条手臂胡乱挥舞着。

“那大前年呢？”Erik话音未落，便感觉一串火辣辣的巴掌扇在他的脸上。紧接着就听到控诉声——

“你骗我！”Charles大吼道，“你说过我化成灰你都认得我！”

Erik看着变成胖丁的Charles——他的嘴紧紧抿成一条线，巨大的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。他怎么会看不出来这是Charles呢！他懊恼地挠挠头，接着紧紧把对方抱在怀里，不管Charles短短的四肢如何挣扎。

“Charles，”Erik抚摸着他短短的绒毛，“我想当务之急是把你变回来吧？”

“是啊——”Charles拿着他的手机，用手掌艰难地翻阅着Quora上关于“变成宝可梦怎么办”的回答。

“你父亲没留下来什么书吗？”

“我都看过，”Charles的声音有些闷闷的，“不过我不记得有任何关于这方面的记载。”

“或许是你忘了。”

“你不能质疑我的记忆力——”

Erik对怀中逐渐膨胀的生物感到有些烦躁，原来变成胖丁之后性格会变暴躁吗？

“那他有什么朋友吗？”

“都是些人类。”

“那你还跟他们有联系吗？”

“有，”Charles像是突然意识到什么一样，“Raven阿姨，她和我爸爸关系特别好以至于我母亲生前一度以为他出轨了——”

“Raven阿姨，”电话打通了，一阵寒暄过后，Charles将手机开成免提，放在床上，恭敬地说道，“我想问您一个问题。”

“什么？”

“请问家父当年是通过什么方式在胖可丁和人类状态下切换的？”

“为什么要问这个？”电话那头的声音陡然尖锐起来，Charles和Erik对视了一下。

Charles顿了顿：“我今天——”

“阿姨，我是Charles的朋友，Charles变成胖丁了。”Erik插嘴道，“在他喝了几品脱啤酒之后——”

Charles想用胳膊肘支Erik，最后只是轻轻用毛绒绒的手掌顶了顶Erik的胸脯，Erik凑到胖丁尖尖的耳朵旁边，小声说道：“别摸我胸。”

“是这样啊。”电话那头声音十分低沉，“Charles，你爸爸能在人类和胖可丁之间来回切换其实是一个秘密，这个秘密非常可耻，他料定你可能会出这种问题，所以把这个秘密告诉了我，但是……”

“没事，阿姨您说吧。”Erik声音无比坚定。

“啊，Charles，这么多年阿姨没有告诉你，其实我是一只百变怪……”电话那头絮絮叨叨。

“那你是不是我爸爸？！”Charles突然问道，“我是说，变成胖可丁和人类——”

Erik担忧地看着他，电话那头大笑起来：“不是这样的，我怎么可能不陪伴自己的儿子呢，况且他那么可爱，Kurt可是没有你可爱呢。”

“那到底是怎么回事？”

“这个嘛……Charles，你觉得你父母感情好吗？”

“当然很好。”

Erik翻了个白眼，他想挂断电话。

“啊，其实这个秘密就是——”Raven清了清嗓子，“你爸爸其实也有人类血统，一旦想变成人类，他就会跟身为人类的你妈妈性交，然后他就能维持少则几天多则几个月的人类形态，取决于他们交流是否深入。”

Charles巨大的眼睛睁得更大了。Raven继续自顾自地说道：“Charles，你的朋友可以帮帮你吗？红灯区不太方便，而且胖丁的鸡鸡都很小，不过我不知道你膨胀以后会是什么样，那些妓女们恐怕会不太喜欢你。你父亲也是进化成胖可丁以后才第一次和你母亲……啊……我领导过来了……”

电话突然挂断了。Charles和Erik面面相觑。许久，Erik发话了：“你要不看看你的鸡鸡能膨胀成多大？”

Charles字面意义上的泄了气，变得像珊瑚绒毯子一样薄，瘫在了床上。

“我不想去红灯区。”

“没事的，我找了Emma Frost，她手下的性工作者每三个月就要进行一次体检，而且服务态度非常好，绝对不会嫌弃你，还会让你射出来。”Erik一本正经地说道，“Azazel是那里的常客，他因为这个戒掉了网络色情——”

“我很大！”Charles重新鼓了起来，“东亚人的祖先生活在西伯利亚，为了防止丁丁被冻掉，他们进化出了膨胀系数高的血丁丁，而不是你这种中看不中用的肉丁丁。虽然在一般状态下不大，但是当他们在性交时，还是非常雄壮的！”

“胖丁通常在茂密的草丛中和草地里都能被发现，有时它们也出现在洞穴中。胖丁也在某些城市和小镇里出现。”Erik照着手机上的百科念了起来，“高纬度应该不是你们的发源地吧？”

“你根本没有研究过宝可梦进化史！”Charles一把夺过Erik的手机，开始吸气，然后Erik看着对方下面的那个玩意越涨越大——越涨越大——

有什么不对劲，当Erik反应过来时，便听见Charles的尖叫声：“你怎么没关窗户！”他定睛一看，原来一阵妖风吹过，Charles鼓胀的身躯就要被吹出房间了！Erik打了一个激灵，大步一迈，左手抓住Charles的丁丁，把他往回拉；右手马上关住了窗户。缓过神来的Charles赶紧吐气，Erik摸着他越来越小的丁丁，沉重地下了结论：

“你应该去做下面那个。Emma那边也有很多好男人……”

“等等Erik，我真不想干这个。”Charles思忖着说道，“其实性交，说白了就是体液的交换，所以你能不能帮我个忙？”

“什么忙？”

“你能不能朝着我吐唾沫？”

Erik看了一眼床上那摊Charles的衣物，回忆起他昨天晚上喝酒时红得过分的嘴唇：“可以，反正今天上午也没什么事情。”

两个小时以后。

Charles感觉自己里里外外全湿透了。他不安地扭动着圆滚滚的身体，短短的毛发纠结成一缕一缕的，浑身上下散发着酸臭味。而Erik则拼命往自己的嘴里灌水。“我受不了了——”Charles抱怨道，“Erik，你的口水为什么那么臭！”

“你的更臭！”Erik反驳道。

“不管如何我现在要洗个澡。”

“不行！”Erik试图拦住他，“你不能洗澡，要不然效果就没了！”

“这没道理……”Charles嘟囔着。

“你想想，”Erik一本正经地说道，“你觉得你父母交流完之后，你父亲会第一时间清洗自己吗？他肯定会等到自己变成人之后才清洗。所以你先待在我家，我待会儿有个公司的面试，中午的披萨我已经给你热好了一份，在餐桌上放着。”

“谢谢你，Erik。”

Erik心不在焉地结束了整个面试，头昏脑胀地坐地铁回了家。他得知Charles把全身晾干了以后也没有变回人类时便心烦意乱，一路上满脑子都在回想Raven阿姨的那段话的每一个细节，突然，他灵光一现——

“Charles，”Erik回到家时，胖丁版Charles刚刚洗完澡（事实上Charles经常这么干，因为他经常寄宿在离学校比较近的Erik家），他一边用吹风机吹着Charles的毛发一边阐述着自己的最新理论，“我认同你体液交换的理论，但是当时是我单方面向你喷口水，所以你的口水也要给我一点。”

“嗯，”Charles点了点他的身子，“而且你虽然喷了我一身，却没有让体液直接接触我的粘膜。”

“所以——”

“Erik，我知道咱俩的友情无比纯洁，但是你能不能和我亲亲，我是说，你要是不同意的话……”

“我们接吻吧。”Erik陈述道，他不明白Charles为什么变得这么磨叽，明明两个人在幼儿园玩过家家的时候还互送过晚安吻呢！Charles都忘了吗？！

他关掉并收好吹风机，然后轻托起Charles，抚摸着他刚刚变得蓬松的短毛，在他的唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻：“我们去外面。”

Charles显然被吻得有点开心，他蹭了蹭Erik的胳膊：“我还以为你的嘴吻起来不舒服呢，毕竟那么薄。”

Erik无端有些生气——Charles Xavier，从小到大被所有老师舔的天才少年，大学四年还捎带着拿了一个法学学位，居然会忘了他们幼儿园接吻的事情！他把Charles放在床上，然后堵住了对方的嘴——

天啊，胖丁的嘴怎么这么好亲！Erik把舌头轻轻探进去以更好交换体液，舔过对方的一颗颗小牙牙，然后他感觉一块小小的软肉轻轻搭在了他的舌头上，伴着一股似有似无的甜味，让他想起来在日料店吃过的基围虾刺身。

看来Charles的口水的确没有他的臭，Erik闷闷不乐地想到。

他们吻了好久，直到Charles主动离开，大喊着“憋死了”，Erik才意识到他们刚刚吻得是有多难舍难分。遗憾的是，Charles仍然没有变回人类。

“到底该怎么办？”两人瘫在床上，不约而同地说道。

半晌，Charles闷闷不乐地说道：“Erik，你去跟那个……Emma Frost女士联系吧。”

Erik拿起手机，找到Emma的联系方式，看着Emma晒出自己去日料店的新动态，刺身拼盘里的几只基围虾让他回忆起了刚刚的感觉。他像是被什么击中了一样，突然放下了手机。

“怎么了Erik？”两只圆圆的眼睛注视着他。

“Charles，”半晌，Erik艰难地说道，“这是你在我家第几次洗澡了？”

Charles疑惑地盯着他：“我记不清了啊，你怎么突然问这个。”

“Magda一次都没有洗过。”Erik陈述着他的前女友，“还有我的床，她一次也没有上过。”

“如果你觉得有什么问题的话……”

“不，”Erik生硬地打断了他，“我的公寓里还有一张沙发床，可是你来的时候我从来没有把它放下去过。

“你家那么多客房，我一间也没睡过，因为咱俩挤在一张床上！”

“咱俩有共同的银行卡，”Charles接下去说道，“前年你过生日前我给你织围巾，Moira还以为是我给她织的，结果发现是送你的之后，她跟我大吵了一架。” 

“你的舌头尝起来就像基围虾。”Erik举起手机来，裤裆的位置不争气地鼓着。

“该死。”Charles大吼了一声，然后扑到Erik胸前，“你还能吃一只，要么？”

Erik迅速会意。他的手往Charles的两腿间摸索，很快摸到了那个变得鼓胀的老二。“看来血丁丁的说法是真的。”他不怀好意一笑，轻轻松松把Charles举到头顶，含住了它。Charles富有弹性的丁丁在他的口中迅速胀大，毛绒绒的身体轻扫着他的鼻尖，Erik意识到，Charles的身上没有味道。

随着他富有技巧的舔弄，没过多久Charles就射在他的口腔里了，胖丁的精液并不像人类的那样膻腥，泛着似有似无的甜味，使他忍不住在心里赞叹神奇宝贝的基因。Charles软掉的丁丁从他口腔里退了出去，胖丁短粗的四肢轻轻摆动着，沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。

Erik继续用手探测着Charles的下面，在丁丁后面发现了一处缝隙。他的手指探进去，胖丁立刻从喉咙里发出“啵哩啵哩”的声音，这使他信心倍增，继续往深走。

里面并没有什么吸着他的肌肉，而是一个无比温暖湿润的空腔。充足扩张后，Erik脱下裤子和内裤，一寸又一寸地用自己的武器开拓疆土。顺利进去之后，他感觉自己的老二就像是进入了一个无比舒服的恒温桑拿房，而这种感觉是自己之前从未体验过的。

突然，有什么东西包裹住了他的老二。Erik定睛一看，原来是Charles刚刚一直吐气，现在的身体就像泄了气的皮球一样，紧贴着Erik的老二。然后他控制自己的形状，变成了一个沟壑纵横、湿软滑嫩的——

全自动飞机杯？

算了，不管Charles变成什么了，总之Erik快被吸得脑髓都出来了。他之前从未想过胖丁在这种事情上可以如此天赋异禀——难道所有胖丁都是这样的吗？Erik昏昏沉沉地想着，下一秒就忍不住缴械投降了。

“靠。”他忍不住在心里大骂道——这可是破了我的最快记录。他立起身子，发现Charles仍然没有变回圆形，闭着眼，发出舒服的喘息声。

此时Erik已经将这场性交的最初目的抛在脑后。“我要把你填满，”他在心里立下雄心壮志，“我要把你0.5m的身体完全填满，我要让你从嘴里溢出来我的精液！”

他握住Charles，对方缓慢地睁开眼，用无比纯情的眼神注视着他：“Erik，刚刚好舒服喔，但是怎么还是没有变回来？”

这人是怎么做到变成飞机杯还能有这么纯情的眼神的？“所以我要继续干你。”Erik坚定地说道，双手握住胖丁，胖丁的小手手勾着他的手，软软的，Erik又不争气地硬了，把飞机杯版Charles拉上来，又拉下去，再拉上来，再放下去……如此往复，胖丁被他操得直翻白眼，Erik恍惚间感觉自己似乎又重温了一遍童年时和Charles一起钓鱼打水漂的快乐，然后他射了——胖丁虽然没有回到圆形，但至少变成了一只橄榄球。就在他准备继续发力时，胖丁突然变得越来越鼓——越来越鼓——

咦？Charles又想让自己的丁丁变大吗？正当Erik用自己高潮之后转速极慢的脑子想这个问题时，一道白光闪过，紧接着他感觉到自己的身体被压上了什么香香软软的东西——

是Charles，他变回来了，他们成功了！

Erik一边感叹那个什么Raven阿姨的办法真有用，一边高兴地拍着Charles，傻笑着说“我们胜利了”，然而抚摸已经变质——Charles的肌肤富有弹性，他以前这样拍对方时，满脑子想的都是自己的手掌在蹦床上跳舞；而现在，他想让对方的肌肤变成牛轧糖（或者捕蝇板？），好紧紧粘住他的手。

于是Charles的皮肤真的变成了牛轧糖，他的手松不开了，紧紧箍在对方身体上，然后他听见Charles的声音闷在他的胸口上：

“Erik，你还没拔出来呢。”

Erik这才想起这件事，赶紧把自己的老二从对方身体里请了出来。完全拔出来的那一刻，他感觉到有什么湿热的东西喷洒在了他的胸口上，低头一看，原来是Charles吐出来他的精液。

“你射了吗？”Erik后知后觉地问道。

“射了哦！”Charles高兴地说道，指了指床单上的一摊污渍，“你刚刚爽到了吧，都没管我。”

明明是你让我爽的——Erik内心腹诽着，他明白两人的友情彻底变质了，在他不大不小的出租房里的这张不长不短的床上。他叹了一口气，思绪飘荡到自己青春期时听Charles说过弗洛伊德的那个理论——为了防止近亲性交，两个一起长大的人是不太可能产生感情的。那个理论叫什么来着？他忘了，反正它就是个狗屁。

“Charles，”Erik熟练地念着这个名字，几乎是脱口而出，“你愿意让我以后继续爽下去吗？”

“可以，”意料之中的答案，“但你得先让我爽，今天你只顾自己了。”

“对不起。”Erik不怎么真诚地道歉，心想这太奇怪了，怎么能这样不正式，这样平淡，就好像他们在谈论别人的事情一样，“你去洗澡吧。”

Charles起身去洗澡了，Erik把床单撤下去，颓然倒在地板上，脑子里反复回忆着今天发生的所有情节，越想越觉得Charles只是满不在乎地以为他帮了一个忙，而他的灵魂却已经被对方吸走了。等到Charles洗完澡，他还抱着那个脏床单，缩在角落里，Charles走过来：“怎么了？”

“你爱我吗？”Erik慢慢把头从床单里抬起，Charles大概是第一次见到他这种状态，显然被吓了一跳，旋即笑了出来：

“你现在才知道吗？”

说罢，一道白光闪过，Charles再次变成一团粉红色的东西。Erik像是明白了什么，他伸手抱住胖丁，说道：

“我再把你变回来吧。”


End file.
